The cross-connection, routing and switching in very high speed telecommunication networks, using the dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) is performed by passive and/or active components, of optical, and/or optoelectronic and/or electronic type, integrating e.g. layers treatment, e.g. physical and/or network, configured/driven by application software. These systems include various devices based on micro-electromechanical mirrors with DMD/MEMS digital command, based on piezoelectric actuators, the latter based on liquid crystal or acoustic-optical crystal. Most of these technologies suffer from the induced latency, linked to electronic processing carried out through multiple components, resulting from the protocol operation obligations at each level performed for example with software, hardware or a combination of both. The challenge is to achieve an all-optical digital cross-connection/routing/switching component.